Blonde bedtime
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Blonde bedtime**

 **Alison DiLaurentis and CeCe Drake has been married for exactly 4 months, 2 weeks and 6 days now.**

The sun is going down and Alison is in the bedroom, changing into her pink satin jammies.

"No need for those, Ali. Wear this instead, babe." says CeCe as she enter the room, grab Alison's black lace bra and matching G-string and throw them to Alison.

"You're turned on?" says Alison as she giggle a bit. "Cute."

"I am a bit turned on, yes. Aren't you, sweetie?" says CeCe with an erotic smile.

"Perhaps...just a little, but you can try to make me horny if yu want to." says Alison.

"Sounds like a sexy challenge." says CeCe.

"Let me see what you can do to me my sexy wife." says Alison. "Just go on and remind me why I married you and why I love you so fucking much."

"Ali, such a tease you are. I like it though." says CeCe.

CeCe walk over to Alison and help Alison to put on the bra and G-string.

"There we have her, the Alison that I love so much. Oh my goodness, she is so erotic." says CeCe with a tiny friendly laugh.

"Mmm, so you love me all slutty and sexual huh?" says Alison with a seductive smile.

"Of course, babe." says CeCe as she gently wrap her strong right arm around Alison's perfect waist, pull her closer and than gives her a nice sensual kiss on the mouth.

"CeCe, this makes me pussy wet." whisper Alison, all sexy.

"Wow! That sounds nice and sexy." says CeCe. "Very sweet."

"Does your amazing heavenly pussy turn wet too?" says Alison.

"You can bet it does. I'm so damn horny." says CeCe.

"I like that." says Alison.

"I'm sure you do Ali my love." says CeCe in a sexy voice.

"Well, me is a little sexy sweetie." says Alison.

"Oh, you're actually rather mature and I love that about you." says CeCe.

"I guess. The fact that my wife's older than me probably makes me mature." says Alison.

"Yes, that might be part of it." says CeCe. "Don't give me too much credit for your maturity though. I only drew up the map. You made the journey. All by yourself, babe."

"Awww! So sweet you are. Thanks, CeCe." says Ali.

"I used to be the opposite of sweet, but thanks to you I can show that side now, at least to you, Ali. Not to everyone else." says CeCe.

"I'm lucky. I get to see you being adorable." says Alison.

"It's obvious that no one know me as well as you do so I feel comfortable to show all my sides to you in private, Ali my sexy wife." says CeCe.

"I'm happy that you feel that way." says Alison with a cute sexy smile.

"Mmm, sexy." whisper CeCe into Alison's left ear.

"Yeah, turn me on like that, CeCe. It's so nice." mumbles Alison with a smile.

"Ali, you're so beautiful." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alison.

"And now...it's BB!" says CeCe as she pull off her dress in one move, revealing a black leather bra and matching G-string.

"What the heck's BB...?" says Alison confused.

"Blonde bedtime." says CeCe with an erotic smile.

"Aww, you're tired, so cute!" says Alison.

"No, not that form of bedtime." says CeCe.

"Ah, me get it... _ **that**_ bedtime. Mmm, nice." says Alison.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

The 2 sexy blondes climb into bed, cuddle up very close to each other and start to make out.

"Your skin is so smooth and warm." whisper Alison as she gently touch CeCe's long elegant legs.

"Your skin's really smooth as well, babe." whisper CeCe as she gently rub Alison's ass.

"Yeah, touch my butt, babe. Just take it easy." says Alison.

"Your boobs are bigger than mine, but I'm sure mine will be just as big and beautiful when I reach your age." says Alison as she gently touch CeCe's right boob.

"No worry." says CeCe. "Your boobs are only one cup-size smaller than mine."

"Really? In the mirror, my boobs look so tiny." says Alison.

"Well, sometimes we girls get insecure and then the mirror kinda mess with our brains and makes us see things different from the way they truly are." says CeCe. "Back when I was 15, I thought that my neck looked too skinny. So skinny that I was afraid that it would break off in the wind."

"Your neck is perfect, babe. Slim and beautiful, but firm and strong at the same time." says Alison.

"Thanks and your boobs are perfect as well, Ali. They are nice, round and very sexy." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

"Let's have a very nice night." says CeCe.

CeCe cover herself and her wife with the thick soft quilted red satin sheets and then reach down to Alison's pussy, pull the G-string to the side and gently and slowly push a finger into Alison's moist pussy.

"Yes, touch me there." whisper Alison.

"Does it feel good, babe?" whisper CeCe.

"Mmm, yes. It feels so good." moans Alison.

"That's perfect." says CeCe as she finger-fuck her sexy wife.

"Make me cum, please." says Alison.

"Sure, babe." says CeCe as she finger-fuck Alison a bit faster.

"Oh yeah! Like that, mmmm..." moans Alison. "So sexy."

"I'm glad you enjoy this." says CeCe in a warm sensual tone.

"Yeah, of course. I truly enjoy what you do to me." moans Alison.

"Aww, you're sexy." says CeCe.

"Yeah and so are you." says Alison with a seductive smile. "CeCe, you know how sexy you are, don't you?"

"I do, babe." says CeCe.

"Harder, please." says Alison.

"Okay." says CeCe as she begin to finger-fuck her wife harder.

"Mmmm, yeah! That's what Ali need. So damn erotic." moans Alison.

"Yeah, it's truly sexy." says CeCe. "I'm very glad that this feels good to you, Ali my girl."

"Yeah...I'm...your girl for sure!" moans Alison.

"Awesome!" says a happy CeCe.

"Oh yeah!" says Alison, just as happy as her wife.

"Are you close...to your orgasm?" whisper CeCe.

"Not really. I can last a bit longer." whisper Alison.

"Nice." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

CeCe finger-fuck Alison even faster.

"That feels good." moans Alison.

"Hot sexy Ali, still think you can last longer?" says CeCe.

"Perhaps not, but I am gonna try 'cause I don't want this to be over yet." says Alison.

"Mmm, neither do I. This is so sexy." says CeCe. "I truly love you a lot, babe."

"I love you too." says Alison.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, babe. You're the only one for me." says CeCe.

"Add another finger, babe. Please." whisper Alison in a very slutty tone.

"Sure, sweetie." says CeCe with a smile as she push another finger into Alison's amazing erotic pussy.

"Mmm, yes! Two fingers, so sexy!" moans Alison.

"It's clear that you will cum soon." whisper CeCe.

"Trying not to. Wanna...last...a...bit...longer." moans Alison.

"I love hearing you moan all slutty like that, Ali. It's erotic." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Mmmm, yeah! So damn sexy." moans Alison.

12 minutes later.

"Ohhhh, yeahhh!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a big nice orgasm.

"Wow! You still cum as hard as you did when we first started dating." says CeCe.

"I know, that's 'cause I'm me." says Alison with tiny cute laugh.

"What do you mean by that, Ali...?" says CeCe.

"Since I was 14, I've had a natural amazing sexual aura and a very strong sex drive." says Alison. "If I'd let go of my self-control, you could probably make me cum just by looking into my sexy eyes with your sex eyes."

"I don't doubt that for a second, babe. You are a sexual woman." says CeCe.

"Mmm, yes and so are you." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Thanks." says CeCe in a soft sweet voice.

"You're welcome, babe." says Alison.

"I've made you cum so I think you should do that to me as well." says CeCe.

"Sure." says Alison with an erotic smile.

Alison reach down to CeCe's pussy, pull the G-string to the side and gently and slowly push a finger into CeCe's warm pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! That's erotic." moans CeCe.

"Do I have a gentle sexy touch?" says Alison.

"Your fingers are like those of a goddess." says CeCe.

"Awww, really?" says Alison.

"Yes." says CeCe. "Please go a bit faster now."

"Okay." says Alison as she starts to finger-fuck her wife faster.

"Mmm, yes!" moans CeCe.

"I love you so much, babe." says Alison, all sexy and erotic.

"And I love you." says CeCe.

"Of course you do. I'm fuckin' adorable." says Alison.

"Yes, you are." says CeCe as she gives Alison a kiss.

18 minutes later.

"Ohhhh, yeahhh! Holy shit, that feels nice!" moans CeCe with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! You cum hard, babe. Me love." says Alison.

"It was amazing." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Yeah, you look so cute whan you cum, babe." says Alison.

"Oh, thanks. Describe how I look when I cum 'cause I don't know. I've never seen my own face when it happens." says CeCe.

"Well...your eyes roll back into your head, a cute sexy smile appear on your mouth and your entire body shake slightly." says CeCe.

"Does my body curve itself into an arch?" says CeCe.

"It does, actually. I just forgot to mention that." says Alison.

"I understand. Your body curve itself into an arch when you cum as well, babe." says CeCe.

"It does? Cute!" says a happy Alison.

"Are you tired, babe?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, a bit." says Alison.

"Let's go to sleep then. We both need it. We have a long day tomorrow." says a happy CeCe.

"Yes, babe." says Alison with an adorable smile.

CeCe gently wrap her arm around Alison's sexy waist, kiss her head and then they smile and fall asleep. Both of them are very happy.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoy this nice one-shot. Leave a review if you do. Glory from Lord Jeremy Silver.**


End file.
